


My Dream Come True

by possiblecontent



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: I like this, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Septiplier - Freeform, That was a joke - Freeform, YouTube, its my best work, jacksepticeye - Freeform, other than my massive amount of porn, pls read, pls read thanks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possiblecontent/pseuds/possiblecontent
Summary: That awkward moment where it takes several special moments with your best friend to realize you're in love.A series of places together in between some times where you aren't there.





	1. Disney Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Mark and Jack on their way to Disney Land.

Jack was sitting in the car, grin wider than everything in the world. The sky was bursting from his mouth, sun pressing past his teeth and dimples everything the universe couldn't hold.  
And Jack, god Jack... Jack was happier than anything - in all his life and his world and his entire existence, he had to be the happiest person breathing right now. He knew it. He had to. He felt it.  
Jack was thinking back to his entire life, how long it had taken to get to this point of loud yelling men next to him, crying out music through the open windows, letting out all the feeling in their hearts, chests pressing out as much pleasure as possible on their way to Disney Land.  
And Jack sang along with them, yelling and screaming, posing for a selfie for the internet to enjoy, letting the world vicariously live through this happy day - the happiest day of his entire life.  
Jack thought about how may obstacles he had to take to get here, with the small voice and the fake accent, through getting better and confidence sprouting through his skin, little by little, day by day, and he just had to keep going.  
All his days and everything had led up to this point, and Jack smiled at all his friends, Felix glancing at him in the front and Matt holding the wheel. Mark was sat next to him and Ryan was yelling from the top of his lungs, and Ken was banging his head to the loud music. Jack just let his soul fly and bloom and explode with the absolute feeling that he couldn't describe, the something in his chest moving and beating and radiating.  
Jack couldn't think, just felt and he was okay with that, the back of his mind screaming and yelling at him, telling him how insane this really was, seeing these friends he had made, these friends he loved more than anything. His best friends, who all live apart and somehow got together just for a few days - somehow, the world let them press together into a smile and Jack couldn't comprehend how that was possible.  
But it was.  
And he looked away from outside the window and the world running past him, to Mark, who was laughing at Felix and talking about something silly that made them continue laughing, and Jack felt Mark's heart beating with his and pushing out of his chest to let everyone have a feeling of what it might've been like to be Markiplier.  
As it was with everyone, different color hearts radiating and creating a world - an entire world full of people and love and happiness and things that could make you cry and scream with joy.  
Things that made them, their very being and everything that they were, were colliding as one and Jack was okay with sharing.  
But on this ride to Disney, everything, Jack realized, had began to melt away, like the spring sun slowly melting ice off of a once winter tree, water dripping and moving, falling to the Earth and disappearing.  
It was fresh and warm and suddenly YouTube didn't matter. Suddenly, numbers and money and the worlds that were in their heads didn't matter, because right now everyone is with each other. Right now, the YouTube fantasy and life just kind of drifted away and all thoughts about it just left.  
Because they're all one person. They aren't celebrities. They aren't untouchable.  
They're... human.  
They're just human, and it made Jack laugh at how dumb he was just years ago, his heart flipping in his chest when he thought back to when he had said those stupid words, and then they came true and god 

Now here he was.

"H-Hey Mark," Jack said softly, managing to pull Mark's attention from the loud group who were still laughing and jumping out of their seats obnoxiously. The blue-haired man turned to look at him with a grin, before it quickly fell, confusion evident in his eyes.  
"Jack? Why are you upset - you're crying, are you okay?" He asked quickly, and Jack nodded, smiling big and bright as he wiped a falling tear away.  
"N-No, no, I'm not upset... this is the happiest day of my life." He grinned, and Mark's smile slowly grew back to it's original spot, and Jack gushed inwardly.  
"Hey... do... do you remember when we first started talking?" Jack asked, and Mark's mind drifted to the simple times, and nodded. Jack looked away, looking at the ground and clasping his hands tightly together.  
"I... before you and I ever talked... I had done a 'Reading Your Comments.' video - like the third one or something - I dunno -  and... and there was a... comment... and I..." Jack had to rub his face, his entire face flushing, and Mark began to giggle in confusion.  
"What? C'mon man, tell me." He grinned, and Jack grinned nervously back, trying to keep his cool.  
He had always been trying to keep his cool around Mark. Around everyone, practically.  
"Well there was a comment and... and it said... it said 'Would you ever consider doing a video with Markiplier?'," Jack said, frail smile falling onto his lips. He still looked at his feet, unable to meet Mark's eye and Mark just let his smile fall into something softer.  
"And... And, I... I uh replied with... 'Yeah! Doing a video with Markiplier'-" " 'Would literally be my dream come true.'." Mark interrupted him, and Jack quickly looked up, face a deep pink as he stared at him with wide eyes.  
"Wh-What-" "Yeah Jack, I know about that video. You're so silly, sometimes, you big nerd." Mark stuck his tongue out and Jack laughed nervously, letting his gaze fall.  
"Y-Yeah... I am... but..."  
He looked up at him.  
"But I'm sitting right next to you now." Jack smiled, and Mark's smile slowly disappeared, and he looked at Jack's feet.  
'Yeah... you are..." He said thoughtfully, and Jack swallowed.  
There was a long silence between them, until Jack spoke more silently so the group couldn't hear.

"You're my best friend, Mark. I love you."

Jack looked at him as Mark's eyes flicked up from Jack's feet to meet his gaze, and he tried to read his face. Mark felt his entire heart crumble and send stinging flames throughout his stomach and chest, spreading through to his finger tips and causing his entire body to freeze.  
Jack saw his slowly distorting expression and he acted quickly, "S-Sorry if that's weird." Jack said, realizing what he had said and looking away, trying to cover his red face.  
"I just... I wanted t-to tell you... and stuff - I don't know, I'm acting weird. Sorry." He mumbled, and looked out the window, trying not to feel his back catch aflame as Mark stared at him, his brown eyes cutting and making his flesh bleed fire.  
There was another long silence, and Jack felt as if he had actually ruined their friendship. Hell, being friends was already awkward enough, but now Jack had to go and scare him off, even if he meant it platonically... ish ...

Whatever, it doesn't matter. You screwed up, you asshole. Now he's gonna seriously think you're gay, or at least bi, and he isn't going to want to talk to you, let alone share his house with you. God, you're such an idiot, y-

Jack's thoughts were quickly interrupted when he felt Mark's hand slide into his, and he didn't know whether to look around and stare at Mark, or just continue staring out the window.  
He decided to take one small glance, and Mark was looking in the opposite direction, staring out of the window that was on Ryan's side.  
Jack let out a breath and turned quickly back to look out his window and swallowed.

This is okay, right? This is platonic, he's making me feel better... This is nothing, it doesn't matter. This weekend isn't supposed to be about YouTube anyway, so it's your fault that this is happening.

Jack continued to stare out the window, looking at the world that was buzzing by him, as if it was his life because he's holding hands with Markiplier and he doesn't know what to do with himself.  
So Mark decided to take action instead, and let his thumb run over Jack's knuckles slowly, and Jack felt spits of fire press through his body, and he let the flames engulf him because this was only going to happen once.  
Mark continued grazing his knuckles with his thumb, keeping it clasped in his hand. The warmth between their intertwined fingers was confused and scraping against each other. Instead of the ignorance blissfully creating their hands in stone, it was full awareness from both of their eyes, wondering what the other was thinking and if their heart was beating uncomfortably too hard as well.  
Their hands stayed together in a ball of 'what are we doing' as they sat quietly on the way there, Mark slowly working up to conversation with the others and laughing not so loudly as he was before. Jack's heart still beat tiredly against his rib cage, trying to keep up with the group's happy hearts, but his was too full of confusion and misunderstanding that he almost began to cry again.

But he didn't, because that would ruin it, so he just let their hands be and let Felix turn to look at him with a grin until it slowly flew away, eyes glancing down at his and Mark's hands and raising an eyebrow.  
Jack just shrugged, trying not to let his eyes tell the emotions inside of his head, and Felix continued to stare at them, before he turned away, and Jack let out a breath. He scooted a little closer to Mark so they could hide their confused fingers, and Mark tried not to notice the aware warmth radiating from Jack's body and pushing against his, trying to and trying no to collide.  
Mark tried not to think about the awkward feelings trying to sting and stab his heart, trying to ignore all the annoying 'I told you so''s in his head, and failing.   
And then he was getting angry with himself because the 'I told you so''s don't matter - they shouldn't matter, because they're still friends. Mark isn't gay or bi or pan, he likes girls, and it's starting to annoy him at how much he has to say this.

But is he saying it to himself or to the ones asking...?

Shut up, Mark. Just shut up.

Just because they're holding hands doesn't make a difference, and Jack even told him he was his best friend, so it's not more than that. He told him he loved him and - oh fuck.      
Jack told him he loved him.

And I didn't say it back.

Mark turned to look at Jack, who was still staring out the window, watching the world move past them, and Mark could practically feel the questions so obviously moving and working in his mind right now, and maybe Mark could sooth his confusion or maybe he would just make the problem worse.

Or maybe taking Jack's hand was enough to say 'I love you too' without doing so, but Mark knew that that was the douchiest thing he could do right now 

and why the hell am I thinking about this?

Mark looked away, eyes scrunching up in confusion.

Why does me holding his hand matter so much right now? I'm-I'm obviously overreacting, this is just me and him...  
just me and him... holding hands.  
Something friends do, obviously.  
Not guys though.  
But don't be sexist, guys can platonically hold hands.  
Not when you're stroking his knuckles like that.  
I'm doing it to make him feel better.  
And because his hands are really soft.  
You're noticing how soft his hands are?  
Shut up.  
You want to hold his hand for the entire day, on rides, walking through the park. You like him.  
Shut up.  
You're disgusting, you know that? You're actual trash right now. Who even let you have friends, let alone have Jack as a friend? Or more.  
Shut up.  
You like Jack and you're too late, you dickbag. You like a guy for the first time after the internet has been shoving it in your face for the past year and you kept denying it and maybe pretending has something to do with this.  
Maybe I'm just getting platonic feelings confused with liking someone. I mean, I haven't liked someone in a while.  
You know what it's like to like someone, you douchebag.  
Shut up.  
You need to let go of his hand, but you're selfish.  
Shut up.  
Selfish.  
Shut up shut up shut up-

"Mark, you okay?" Ryan asked, and Jack was looking at him, noticing how hard Mark was squeezing his hand, and he began to have his mind flood with 'he hates me and he's squeezing my hand harshly on purpose '  
"Wh-What?" Mark said, being pulled from his slightly angry expression, his hand loosening and moving back to slowly stroking Jack's knuckles, and Mark realized the question. "Oh uh, yeah... sorry just... just thinking." He mumbled, looking down and glancing over at Jack, who felt his heart drop in his stomach.

So Mark was thinking about me...

Jack slowly looked back to stare out the window, and Mark stared at the back of his head and swallowed.  
Maybe he should just let himself hold Jack's hand for now.

God I have never reacted so much over holding someone's hand... that has to mean something, right?

Mark let the thought wash away, though. He was annoying himself, and he just needed to smile.

Just smile.

When the ride to the park ended, and everyone moved to jump out of the car, Mark still continued to grip Jack's hand as the boy let go to get out of the vehicle. Jack stopped moving after feeling his arm being tugged back into the car, body already half way out of the open door.  
Their met eyes for the first time after Mark took his hand, and Jack felt the world become silent.  
They stared at each other and Mark swallowed as he slowly got out of the car, still holding Jack's hand and he shut the door, continuing to look down at the cement.  
"M-Mark, we can't... we can't... we can't do this in the park, we'll be seen-" "I love you too." He said softly, his voice deep and cracking slightly.  
Jack sucked in a sharp breath, feeling the world freeze it's spin under his feet, and he stepped closer, confusion in his eyes.  
"You... You......"  
Jack just couldn't finish it, his heart beating too quickly in his chest. Mark brought Jack's hand up to his face, and moved his to fold over Jack's, the palm of Mark's pressing into his knuckles. Mark moved Jack's hand to cup his cheek, and he slowly moved his head to press the rest of the left side of his face into the hand, half of his lips meeting the bottom of Jack's thumb, nose pressing into the end of his hand.  
Mark shut his eyes slowly and swallowed.  
"I'm... I'm sorry..." Mark said, and Jack felt confusion and feelings become syrupy inside of him, stickiness pressing into his head and his heart and he was extremely confused with the situation.  
"M... Mark..." "You're my best friend, too." He said, and Jack felt his lips part, looking up and down at Mark, glancing at his mouth.  
Mark glanced a little past Jack's face to see the group continue walking and Felix staring at them, walking slowly behind the group as he watched the two.  
Mark looked away and felt his heart beat too sharply at being watched by his friend, and he knew that once he and Felix were alone, the man would be pestering him with questions.  
Jack felt his thumb move to stroke the end of Mark's cheek bone, and Jack smiled nervously.  
"Really?" He asked, and Mark couldn't help but break into a smile, scoffing a little and giggling, and Jack began to giggle too, their hearts beating too harshly in their chests.  
"Really Really." Mark replied, and Jack grinned even wider. They laughed softly together, Jack's hand still on the side of Mark's face and they took a breath.  
They stared at one another with smiling faces, and Jack felt his cheeks turn a pink before he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Mark, burying his face in Mark's neck. "You're the best, Mark." Jack said, relief obvious in his voice.  
Mark blinked a little, surprise evident in his posture, before he wrapped his arms around Jack's lower body, tilting his head a little and placing it on Jack's shoulder.  
"Of course I am. I'm your dream come true." He said, and Jack felt his face burn into Mark's neck as he giggled nervously. "Don't be so egotistical, you douchebag." He fumbled out, and Mark grinned into his shoulder.  
"You know, someone's gonna see us in this parking lot." Jack commented, relaxing into Mark's arms and Mark laughed. "Wouldn't that be something?" He asked, and Jack buried his increasingly hotter face into Mark's neck, trying to hide away from the world and just let Mark softly hold him.  
They were beginning to melt into one other until Ryan and Ken called out to them in synchronization.  
"Septiplier Away!"  
Mark slowly lifted his head, and Jack moved his body to turn his head a little to gaze at the group, and Mark brought his hand up to flip them off.  
"C'mon guys, we're gonna be late!" Matt yelled, and Mark and Jack looked at each other.  
This position right now felt good and fresh and... it made sense the way they felt. It just... fit... and maybe it wasn't as platonic as they both thought, but they didn't really care.  
You can't tell someone how to love another, anyways.


	2. Cosplaying Catastrophe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jack cosplay at the SXSW convention and there is hand holding tension.

Mark opened his eyes and grinned, looking over at Jack, who was already dressed up and amazing looking - like always. "Nice," Mark said impressively as Jack did a little twirl, showing off his Zer0 cosplay, a character from Borderlands. The outfit hugged his body snugly, and Mark did have to say; 

Jack looks fine as hell. 

Jack pulled up his mask a little to grin at Mark. Mark giggled, seeing a hint of green fluffy hair popping up from below the lifted mask, and Mark took a step forward.  
"Who are you going as?" Jack asked, and Mark shrugged, tucking in Jack's fluff, and Jack rolled his eyes. "I dunno, I was just going to wait for the awards for tomorrow." Mark said, and Jack's eyes widened.  
"What?!" "Yeah, and shouldn't you be rehearsing the script? How come they're letting you just go?" Mark asked, and Jack rolled his eyes again. "Mark, the script is right in front of us - did you or did you not do the awards last year?" Jack asked, and Mark finished tucking in his hair.  
"I did, but still." Mark said, and laid back down on his bed.  
"Please, Mark. We..." Jack looked away, looking down at his feet. At Jack's sudden silence, Mark turned his head to look up at Jack, eyebrow raised. "Yeah?" He asked, and Jack sighed. "It's just... well... we don't see each other enough... and..."  
Jack's thoughts flashed back to the ride to Disney just a month ago, and his heart flipped in his chest, dropping down to his stomach and creating butterflies.

They hadn't talked about it at all afterwards; it was just that day that they sent innocent shy smiles to each other. Hell, Mark even won a bear and gave it to Jack, who blushed furiously when the man working the game asked if they were together, not even realizing who they were. But after that, not one word was spoken about them holding hands.

"Well... I want to spend time with you, alright?" Jack said, and Mark slowly sat up. "It's been a while, and we've only done a video together, and I mean... since we're here and all..." Jack said, and Mark sighed. "But Jack, this is YouTube - important stuff. We don't have time to fuck around and do fun shit. You have to practice your script and get ready - this is your first time hosting something bigger than yourself." Mark said, taking a step forward and pressing his eyebrows together.   
Jack ignored his voice. Mark wasn't upset or getting angry. It was quiet the opposite, actually. It was full of reluctance of wanting to hang out with Jack, voice a little bit higher, trying to press the idea into Jack's head that fun isn't important at the moment.  
But Jack was tired of YouTube right now. He was tired of rehearsing the script over and over again. The jokes were dumb and stupid, and tasted like a moldy cookie in his mouth - and nobody likes moldy cookies.   
He just wanted to spend a normal, clean, happy day today. He wanted to hang out with friends - with Mark. He wanted a day where his face didn't matter. He wanted a day to feel like everyone else. It's not that he thought he was better than everyone, no, not even close, but it was the people who idolized him that made him feel like the most important thing in the world. Sure he liked it, but... well, to him, he was just Jack. Nothing to cry over, nothing to obsess over. Just a really loud guy who liked to make people happy.  
Today, though, he just wanted to hold Mark's hand.

Really badly.

"Mark, please. I'm tired of rehearsing that script, and I'm tired of being stuck behind the stage everyday. I wanna go and check out the Gaming Expo, and I wanna go to the Arcade Room - I dunno, but I can't stand being cooped up behind stage one more second."  
Silence as Jack took a breath.  
"Please, Mark. Just for a day?"  
Mark looked at Jack's pleading eyes and sighed.

It wouldn't hurt if we spent one day, right?

Mark's eyes traveled up and down Jack's body, looking at the cosplay, before coming back up to Jack's eyes and licking his lips. "You do look really good in that cosplay." Mark commented, as if this was a fair point in Jack's defense. Jack grinned and giggled, flushing up a small pink.

And I'd like to see every angle of it on you.  
Woah there, settle down.  
Shut up.

"So?" Jack asked, face lighter and full of hope, happy that he had Mark nearly convinced.   
Mark was silent for a second before grinning.  
"God damnit, fine. Let's do it." Mark said clapping his hands and Jack fist-bumped the air. "Let me grab my jacket first, though." Mark said, moving to grab it before being stopped by Jack's hand at his chest.  
"Woah, woah, woah," Jack said, which caused Mark to stop, glancing down at Jack's hand and back at him with a confused expression. "What?" "You can't wear that." Jack said, shaking his head and crossing his arms. He bit his lip and looked up and down Mark's torso thoughtfully, eyes squinting.  
"Why not?" Mark said defensively, and Jack met his gaze once more, letting go of his bottom lip. "Are you stupid, Mark? Do you even know why I'm cosplaying?" Jack asked, and Mark raised an eyebrow.  
"So I don't get recognized, you silly. C'mon, let's go and get you something to wear - a character that wears a mask." Jack said, patting Mark's shoulder as he moved to walk by him. Mark stared after the boy and turned a little. "Won't you still get noticed, though? Sorry to break it to you Jack, but your voice is extremely recognizable." Mark said, as Jack pulled out his phone and began to scroll through character suggestions.  
He looked up from the screen and to Mark.  
"So?" "So it isn't gonna work. We might as well go without costumes." Mark said, and Jack sighed.  
He looked at his feet and back up at Mark, something different in his eyes that the taller man couldn't recognize.  
"Look, I just wanna spend a day with you."  
Silence.  
Mark stared at Jack and Jack stared back.

And suddenly, Mark understood.

\- 

Mark and Jack decided to go the lazy route, since the costume was so last minute and plus, they wanted to spend most of their time at the convention rather than looking for a high priced cosplay.   
Mark decided he'd just thrown on a Psycho mask from Borderlands  and wear black. It was simple and easy, and he lifted his hoodie to cover his red hair, adjusting it so none of his facial features could be seen.   
"Don't steal my face, bro." Jack joked, tucking Mark's hair away and Mark chuckled. "Face pizza!" Mark said in imitation of a Psycho, bringing his hands to attack Jack's sides, which made Jack laugh out. He tried to doge his hands as he continued to tuck Mark's hair away. "Douchebag! I'm t-trying -" He giggled. "- to help you - stop!" Jack called out and Mark grinned wildly though his mask. His fingers slowly stopped moving, Jack's grin fading to something softer. Their giggles became faint and Jack continued to tuck away each piece of red, even if they were only small strands.   
He began to become more focused in pushing Mark's hair under his hoodie, that he didn't notice Mark's hands gently falling to his hips.  
When Jack was finally convinced that all the hair was tucked away officially, he began to become more aware of Mark's hands. "You good?" Mark asked, his voice lower and softer than it probably should've been. Jack let out a deep breath, nodding and moving back, shaking out of his daze and blinking twice.  
Mark's hands fell from his hips and swung down to his sides. Jack's grin grew back a little and he tried to pretend that the silence wasn't loud in his ears.  
"You ready to go?" Jack asked, and Mark nodded. He was glad that he had his mask on so Jack wouldn't have seen the slightest bit of disappointment in his face.

This is why I didn't want to do this, Jack.

Mark watched as Jack pulled his mask back down over his face. He moved to grab his bag at the other end of the room, and Mark looked down at his feet.

It'd only hurt more, me, disgustingly falling in love with you.

-

Jack pointed at the 'Free Play Arcade Room'. They had arrived a little later, but it was still packed in the small room, lights dark - the blues and reds lighting up the room, along with the screens and bulbs coming from the arcade machines.   
The colors seemed to match Mark's confused and pressed away feelings.  
"I challenge you to a D.D.R. duel." Jack said, turning to look at the Psycho next to him. Mark turned to look back at him and grinned, even though Jack couldn't see. "Challenge accepted, bitch!"  
They walked over to the machine and pressed play. "I can't see shit in this mask, Jack." Mark said and Jack perked up. "Don't say my name," Mark looked at him as the man continued pressing his foot down, scrolling the songs.  
"Alright then, J." Mark said, and Jack smiled softly behind his mask.  
Jack chose the highest difficulty of 2 stars, when Mark scoffed. "What?" Jack asked, and Mark shook his head, shoving him off of the Player One Pad. "No, no, no. We're going hard core," He said and Jack laughed. A couple people looked up a little at the familiar laugh, but shrugged it off.  
Mark clicked a song that had 8 stars, and Jack sighed. The game began to start and the people behind them leaned out a little to watch. Jack began to move his legs swiftly, Mark keeping up the pace with his own given moves.  
The two would let out a 'fuck' whenever they missed a part or step, and people began to crowd around them, some impressed and some beginning to cheer 'Zer0' on. Mark heard the cheers for Jack and competitiveness began to fill his body and he brought his hands up into the air to flip everyone off around them. Jack noticed this and he shoved Mark's shoulder, causing him to stumble.  
"Hey, Jack!-Ass...!" Mark saved, and his voice was muffled a little by the mask. However, someone covered their mouth and turned to whisper something to someone next to them.  
Jack glanced back a little, hearing the name 'Markiplier' and he swallowed nervously.  
His heart pounded harshly against his chest as they kept going, the movement of his feet becoming more rapid. Mark elbowed Jack's shoulder, which made Jack retort back by poking his side. The taller man let out an annoyed noise and Jack giggled quietly.  
The song was coming to an end and people were on edge, more crowding them to see who would win. It was nearing the last couple steps and neither of the two paid attention to the score, too focused on stepping on the right steps,  
Then, the music stopped and they were breathing heavily, bodies shaking and they waited as the scores slowly added up.  
The numbers stopped, and Jack gasped, flinching and bringing his hands up a little, before a flash of letter's appeared on the screen, a 'B' on the left, and an 'A' on the right.  
"Get rekted, bitch!" Jack screamed, and people laughed, clapping a little and Mark flipped him off again. He turned to glance at the other people standing behind him, waiting in line with grins on their faces.  
Jack turned around and gave high fives to everyone, and people cheered slightly.   
Mark's heart pounded, and he realized that seeing Jack happy about such a silly thing made him feel his heart dig deeper into the pit that his feelings were falling into, slowly piling up one by one.

And Mark decided that he wasn't okay with it.

-

They played a couple more games, moving to Street Fighter  and Guitar Hero, before deciding that that was enough. They left the arcade with brighter hearts and smiling faces, even if the other couldn't see.  
Jack led them towards the Gaming Expo part of the convention, pulling out his phone and showing the man at the front his Guest Pass along with Mark's. He let them go on in, and they moved into the next dark and dimly lighted room.  
There were games everywhere.  
People were moving about, every direction being consoles and computers set up, a giant T.V screen lighting up Twitch  as two people were sat there, playing cards. Jack looked to his right and saw the gaming competition, groups of people sat in front of the mini stage as kids were on their teams, playing the games on the computers that lined up the table.  
He looked to his right to see the Indie side, and felt his heart bubble up.  
And he looked at Mark and grabbed his hand.

"Woah, okay, Ja-er, 'J'- wait up, I'm-" "C'mon 'Moo, we gotta go play some games!" Jack called out, pulling Mark's arm along with him as he walked towards where ever. There were games everywhere, so it didn't mater. They'd fine one interesting.  
"Really? Moo? That's my code name?" Mark asked, and Jack turned his head to giggle. "Of course, Markimoo." Jack said, his voice lighter and slightly flirtatious. Mark felt the smallest bit of pink crawl up his neck.  
"Okay, just... let me catch up." Mark said, moving his feet quicker so he could meet Jack's side.

They supposed this was the part they should let go, but Jack wasn't feeling it and Mark pretended to himself that he forgot.

He's got your hand again.  
I know.  
So? What are you gonna do about it?  
Stop it.  
Why do you keep doing this to yourself? What are you trying to achieve? Jack? You can't let that happen.  
I'm not letting it happen, he just hasn't let go, so it means we can just continue holding hands because he still pulling me along.  
No it doesn't, you dumbass.  
Shut up.

"Moo! Over here." Jack said, walking quickly again and tugging Mark, which made him stumble. "Ja-J, stop doing that-!"

-

Jack's heart was vibrating against his chest. They had gone to the indie section and played nearly all the games, somehow - each time - attracting people and causing them to crowd around. They played competitive games and multiplayer, each time one of them adding commentary naturally. They would quiet down though, or at least Mark would, because people began to give them slightly curious expressions.   
Jack was rocking his old school fake accent, the American voice coming off slightly better than it did years ago. It made Mark wonder why it came off so nicely, but he didn't want to pester him.  
"Fuck!" Jack screamed, and Mark laughed out. "What the hell, man?! Now we gotta go all the fuckin way back, you douchebag!" Jack screamed and shoved Mark in the shoulder, which made Mark laugh even harder.  
"I swear he sounds like Markiplier." A girl whispered behind them, and another nodded. "Ask him!" "Hell no!"  
Jack tensed up, glancing behind him as he watched the girls eyeing Mark's back and he looked at his friend.  
"What if he isn't? That'd be super awkward-" "And if he is?"  
Jack sat up abruptly and grabbed Mark's shoulder.  
"Hey-!" "Let's-Let's go play a different game, this one sucks."  
He began walking quickly, dragging Mark along, and he glanced behind them to see the two girls trail slightly behind, one arguing with the other, but the other leading, shaking her head. Jack looked forward and turned a corner, pulling Mark along more quickly. He gripped his bicep harshly, which made Mark wince.  
"Jack-" "Mark!" "Shut up!" "No you shut up!" "You just did it!" "Well so did you!"  
Jack jerked his hand away, turning around to face Mark, who was looking down at him.  
Jack wished he could see Mark's expression through his mask, but was thankful that Mark couldn't see his.  
"Look, Mark." He whispered lowly, stepping forward and Mark's eyes widened behind his mask. "Maybe this... this wasn't a good idea. Maybe you were right - we should just go back to the hotel." He said, dropping his head, and Mark shook his own quickly.   
"What? No! I'm-I'm having a great time... aren't you?" Mark asked, and sighed, looking at his feet.   
They stood there quietly, before Jack lifted his head to say something.  
"I am... I just..."   
Jack glanced past Mark's shoulder to see the two girls turn the corner, glancing in both directions before seeing Mark's back and walking slowly towards them, nervous and awkward.   
"You said you wanted to hang out - we're hanging out. This is us having fun." Mark said, gesturing around them and Jack quickly brought his gaze from the girls.  
"I know, but-"  
"And you're why I'm here, I-"  
Mark stopped speaking, voice cracking a little at the end and he turned his head to look away, tapping his foot impatiently. Jack looked past his shoulder again, ignoring Mark's obvious struggle at forming words.  
"I came here because you asked. And I thought that maybe we shouldn't go, because I know how hard it is to do a show - and this being you're first time hosting and all." Mark explained, but the words flew in and out of Jack's ears.  
"But, I realized that... that I was okay with it as long as you were. Because you're... you're my best friend-I..."  
Jack's head caught two words for several seconds, but he was too focused on other things - like usual - and more so looking at the two girls who pretended to shop the section nearby, but slowly making their way towards them.  
"And... Jack... Jack, I..."  
Pause from Mark as Jack squinted his eyes at the girls.

"I want Disney Land all over again, Jack."

These words, however, brought Jack to a full stop in his brain, circuits cutting and scraping loudly together, movement freezing.  
He slowly moved his head to look at Mark and Mark dropped his own to look away.

Bad idea bad idea abort abort abort abort.

"I just wanted to hang out again, y'know. Just us guys, hanging out and playing video games."

There, that sounds better, right?  
Yeah?  
That's better, right?!

Jack felt realization and disappointment and everything disgustingly syrupy fill his body again, slowly sticking themselves into his veins and pouring out of his face which Mark couldn't see and maybe Jack heard him wrong, but he wasn't sure which words he was trying to convince himself that were wrong.  
He wasn't sure of anything anymore, trying to be better friends with Mark and running from fans just so he could have him for a day - just so they could be normal, just so they could feel something that YouTube was keeping them from feeling.  
But most of all, Jack just wanted a day with his Best Friend.  
His Best Friend.  
And his syrupy emotions were ruining everything right now.  
It was all his fault they were stuck in this mess, stickiness gluing them uncomfortably to the spot.   
It was his fault that they were here, it was his fault that Jack couldn't let go of his hand, it was his fault that he said the three words he was so sure of then, but not so sure of the context. It was his fault that they were running away from people who loved them, and it was his fault he was being selfish.  
Everything seemed to be his fault now-a-days.

Except for when Mark grabbed his hand and stroked his knuckles, fingers saying 'this is going to be okay. We are okay, I promise. We are friends. I love you too.'

Jack looked at him, and tried not to let his wandering feelings choke his throat and press water out of his eyes.

'Everything isn't your fault. Everything happens for a reason.'

Jack liked to pretend that that was what Mark stroked into his fingers a month ago.

'We're happening for a reason, you and I.'

"Jack?"  
"Okay."  
Mark looked at him, and realized that Jack wouldn't be able to read his face, so he pressed the question. "Okay?" "It's fine. We'll stay... but..."  
Jack felt a small smile flit to his lips as he glanced over to the girls whispering to each other.   
"...Can we just take off these costumes? This is really starting to make me hot." Jack said, and Mark grinned.  
"Really?" Mark asked, and Jack nodded, lifting up his mask.  
His hair traveled along with the mask until it flung back to fall over his forehead, cheeks flushed and small bit of sweat traveling down the side of his face.  
"Really Really, Mark."   
Jack grinned, his eyes twinkling the brightest blue, and Mark pulled off the hoodie from over his head, taking the mask off and running his fingers through his hair.  
They stared at each other, grins up to the universe and Mark saw Jack just smile at him and it was everything that he was okay with.  
He was okay with this.

I'm okay with this.  
...  
Why?  
Because he's Jack.  
Why?  
Because I love him.  
Why?  
Why does there have to be so many questions about falling in love?  
Why?  
Because it's fucking annoying, being in love with this douchebag. That's why.

It was only for a moment, that the two just saw each other. Everything around them fading and they were just two guys. YouTube melted away for a second and the were just them  
Really awkward, confused, giddy guys who didn't quite understand what the other meant, but was okay anyway.  
That was all, until someone screamed and people turned to look at them. They called out Jack and Mark's names and the two took a deep breath.  
"It was so hard ignoring them." Jack said, and Mark nodded, watching several people run up to them.


	3. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bad banter and rising heat.

It was Saturday, the day of the Awards.   
Mark didn't see him much that morning, Jack not stopping by to get breakfast like he had done for the past two days. It made him slightly disappointed, but he figured he had to wake up anyway. 

I could win an award today. Maybe I'll make people scream by hugging Jack on stage...  
What? No, don't do that. Haven't you been trying to be...  
...Never mind...  
No - don't you remember, just eight months ago? Yeah, when people started shipping you and him? You don't want to stir the pot even more, do you? Especially after nearly getting defensive about being called gay and all.  
But I'm not.  
...  
But I'm acting like it.  
...  
I can't hug my friends?  
...  
No, I cant.  
...  
Who said I was gonna get an award anyway?

-

Jack stared at his phone screen, mind debating if he should text Mark or not. He had reached for it and pulled up his number for a moment, before putting it away. However, he pulled it out again an hour later, and stared.  
Rachel, his co-host, seemed to notice his internal struggle, and tapped his shoulder.  
"You okay there, Mr. Septiceye?" She asked jokingly, smiling softly at him. He looked up from his phone and to her before nodding. 'M fine, just... thinking." He said, and then flushing in realization at what the context could have been perceived as.  
"I see that," She said, nodding her head at his phone screen, and Jack blamed himself for that one. "Er, uh..." Jack rubbed the back of his head and quickly turned his phone screen off, closing up the blinking curser of an untexted message that was opened on Mark's contact.   
Rachel just smiled though.  
"You know, I figured you had your fill of fun, with what happened yesterday," She stated, and Jack looked at the ground. Word had spread quickly that 'Jacksepticeye and Markiplier are in the building', and the security guards and the manager running the show were not too pleased. Jack had sent Mark one shy smile, before being dragged away, and it caught Mark completely off guard. His thoughts had raced all the way back to Disney, and he grinned magnificently, before turning back to the crowding people, signing and talking, taking pictures as he pleased.  
Jack, even though full of shame, grinned to himself. Rachel saw this, and rolled her eyes.  
"Sorry if this is intrusive, but... do you like... like him, or something?" She asked and Jack flushed up immediately, eyes widening and pulling a face of disgust. "What?! No, never! He's-He's just my friend-!"  
She let her eyebrows shoot up and she giggled. "Alright, alright! Geez, I was just playing." Rachel laughed, and he looked quickly away, turning a light color in embarrassment at overreacting. "Go on, hang out with your boy-crush - but be back in an hour. I'm not getting in trouble - and there's no way I'm covering you this time." She said, and he perked up.  
"Thank you-" "Shut up, and go!"

-

Jackaboi - Lunch? :0  
sent 1:47 pm  
seen 1:50 pm

Markimoo - Isn't it like, 2? >3>  
sent 1:51 pm  
seen 1:51 pm

Jackaboi - ye, but m hangry, skelebro >n<  
sent 1:53 pm  
seen 1:54 pm

Markimoo - Didn't you get in trouble yesterday? >:0  
sent 1:55 pm  
seen 1:55 pm

Jackaboi - _> ... shh, nobody is watching...  
sent 1:55 pm  
seen 1:56 pm

Markimoo - Jack...  
sent 1:57 pm  
seen 1:58 pm

Jackaboi - Fren pls *n*  
sent 2:00 pm  
seen 2:00 pm

Markimoo - idk, I don't wanna get you in trouble :/  
sent 2:03 pm  
seen 2:04 pm

Jackaboi - We'll go incognito  
sent 2:04 pm  
seen 2:04 pm

Markimoo - ????No????  
sent 2:05 pm  
seen 2:07 pm

Jackaboi - I'll tape napkins to your face :3  
sent 2:09 pm  
seen 2:11 pm

Markimoo - I h8 u  
sent 2:11 pm  
seen 2:11 pm

Jackaboi - D:!  
sent 2:11 pm  
seen 2:14 pm

Jackaboi - ...  
sent 2:11 pm  
seen 2:14 pm

Jackaboi - ... so you'll go?  
sent 2:12 pm  
seen 2:14 pm

Markimoo - meet at my room in ten.  
sent 2:14 pm  
seen 2:15 pm

Jackaboi - Fuck yeah >:D. +1 Best Friend  
sent 2:15 pm  
seen 2:15 pm

Mark stared at the last text, and sighed. It always took an entire day of Mark being with Jack to make him realize how much he needed the nerd.

-

As soon as Mark opened his door, he was tackled by a pair of arms embracing him, pulling him closely and a person tucking their head into his neck.   
"Oh-uh, hi," Mark said, a little bit not expecting the sudden embrace at all. "Hi." Jack said into his shoulder, before pulling away and grinning. Mark smiled back, a bit confused and Jack raised an eyebrow as he continued smiling. "What, I can't hug my friend? C'mon, let's get some grub." Jack patted the side of Mark's shoulder lightly and turned, beginning to walk down the hall.  
Mark stared at the wall, hand still holding the door, and he swallowed.   
He had a small revelation in his doorway, and then was broken from it when Jack called from across the hall.  
"C'mon, you said you'd get food with me! Let's go!"  
Mark blinked, and shook his head, stepping out of his room and closing the door. "Uh, yeah! Sorry, coming,"   
Mark met his side, and smiled at Jack, and he smiled back, before grabbing his sleeve and tugging him into the elevator.

-

Mark and Jack tugged their hoods up, and as much as they hated it, they couldn't risk getting noticed again, or at least Jack couldn't. He had the max of an hour and a half, 2 at tops.  
But he didn't mind. As long as he got to see Mark.

I wonder if he was thinking about me this morning...

Jack glanced up at Mark as he flipped through the menu, before he quickly looked down, something turning and twisting in his stomach.

Not that I care.

Jack looked up and out the window. Austin wasn't usually cool, and it was March, but he had heard something about Texas deciding to have it's season whenever it felt like it. Due to this, his breath was evident on the glass.

Fuck, who am I kidding? You practically threw yourself at him this morning with no explanation or reason. Just the lame excuse of 'no homo'-ing yourself out, by saying some dumbass thing that didn't mean shit. 

Jack sighed to himself and Mark looked up. "You okay?" Jack perked up at hearing his voice, and nodded, smile only lifting half way.   
"We can eat somewhere else, if you like-" "No, it's... it's not that, just... thinking." Jack said, and Mark stared at him. "If this is about yesterday, I really didn't mean to get us-" "No, just... that was my fault. Heat of the moment - I was acting stupid." Jack shrugged, and Mark stared at him for several more seconds before nodding.  
The waitress came by and they ducked their heads down as she placed their drinks on the table. "Ready to order?" She asked, and Mark looked up at Jack and Jack nodded. He cleared his throat and put up the face accent, telling her the order as he continued to look at the window, glancing at Mark while doing so.  
She nodded and walked off, and Mark giggled. "Truly selling voice acting there, Jackaboy." He complimented, and Jack grinned proudly. "Only the best succeed at it." Jack said, and Mark continued smiling.  
After they had lunch, they discussed the awards for tonight. Jack couldn't say much of anything, not even to Mark. But, he hinted some stuff several times.  
They continued talking about games, which led to talking about gaming together.

"We should just stay up late and skype and record together," Jack proposed, and Mark nodded excitedly. "Yeah, like a challenge. The 'Stay Up Late and Play Games for Twenty-Four Hours' challenge." He giggled, and Jack grinned back.  
Jack looked at his hands for a second and kept smiling. "But, y'know, sometimes... sometimes we don't have to record to skype..." Jack said, and Mark's smile fell a little. "I wish." He mumbled, and Jack was expecting that. "Me too..."  
There was silence, before they both lifted their heads to speak.

"We should skype more anyways-"  
"I need to ask you something-"

They stopped speaking, and Jack giggled awkwardly while Mark blinked several times.

"Sorry-"  
"You can go first-"

Silence again as they stared at each other, and Jack blushed, pursing his lips to keep from giggling.

"No, you go ahead-"  
"You wanted to ask me something-?"

Mark was giggling now and so was Jack, both of them blushing at their silly and sudden awkwardness. "You... You wanted to ask me something?" Jack said again, and Mark felt his smile fall a little. "I uh... yeah..." He cleared his throat, bringing his hand up to rub the back of his neck, his hand sliding past his hoodie to touch the hiding skin.  
"I... Jack... um, about... about Dis-" "Your check."  
Jack and Mark naturally perked up to their waiter, who froze when she saw their faces, color immediately draining out of her cheeks.  
"You're... oh my god..."  
Jack immediately remembered they were in public, and smiled awkwardly.   
"Hi! Yeah, we're-" "Mark and Jack-!" She choked out and clutched the folded menus before dropping them onto the floor. People turned to look, and Jack was suddenly hyperaware of their eyes. Mark glanced around and cleared his throat, smiling lightly at her.  
"Yeah, we are. It's very lovely to meet you, but-"  
"Are you two on a date ?!"  
Mark stopped speaking, shutting his mouth quickly as Jack blinked rapidly at her. The girl quickly realized her mistake, bringing her hand up to her mouth, flushing a bright red.   
More people were looking now, and Jack sighed, squeezing his eyes shut.  
"No, no, no - that's not - I didn't mean to, I just - my filter is off and oh god, I'm gonna cry." She stuttered out, and Mark brought a hand up to calm her down. "Hey - Cassy, yeah?" Jack asked, and she nodded, her breathing quick and fast paced. "Could you do us a huge favor, and not tell anyone we were here until tomorrow?" He asked, and she wiped her slowly developing tears, nodding.   
"Wh-Why?" She asked, and Mark stroked her arm.   
"Because..."  
Jack glanced at Mark and felt the words 'fuck it' swirl in his mind.

"...Because we're actually... we're actually on a date and no one can know. Can you do that?" Jack asked, breathing faltering a little. 

Mark's hand froze, his body locking up and the girl immediately squealed, jumping up a little.  
The noise brought several more eyes, and he giggled awkwardly, gesturing for her to bring it down. She nodded, covering her mouth and Jack smiled at her.  
Before she left, they signed and took the subtlest picture in the world, before she ran off, Jack pressing a finger to his lips and winking at her, reminding her to keep quiet. She nodded, and zipped her lips, throwing away the key and bringing a thumbs up.  
She disappeared and Mark immediately got up.  
"Hey? Where are you-" Mark dug out twenty dollars and threw it on the table, and Jack raised an eyebrow. "Moo? Hey!" Jack threw another twenty and signed the paper before rushing after Mark, who had already made his way outside and had his hand stuffed in his pockets. As Jack ran, his hoodie fell from above his head.  
"Hey? Moo, what's wrong-" "Will you stop calling me that?!"  
Jack flinched back, eyes widening as Mark turned to face him.  
"S-Sorry, we're in public, so I just assumed-" "Well stop, okay?!" Mark jerked away, and kept walking, and Jack moved to walk next to him.

"Is this about what I said...?" 

Mark's hand clenched in his pocket.   
"Look, no one's going to believe her, even if she tells - plus, they're all gonna think that I was practicing for SXSW -" "So?! What makes that okay?!"  
They stopped walking, and Jack felt his stomach stir uncomfortably. "I... I just thought we could... make someone happy-" "So that's what this is?!" Mark barked, gesturing between them. Jack jerked his head back in confusion, eyebrows scrunching up as he looked at his friend.   
"What?"  
Mark was shaking, his heart pumping. He was angry as all hell, but he didn't know why.

Isn't this a good thing?  
No! No it is not good! Are you fucking crazy?! People will think you're gay. Everybody will tell you 'I told you so', calling it over and over again. You can't give them what they want, and you're not gay! That's not fair to anyone, and you have every right to be angry right now. Jack is telling lies and you need to say something.   
Say something.  
... I love him...  
Don't you get it? You can't do that.  
You can't.

She'll hate you.

"Using me? Practically 'queer baiting' so people will think we're together just to make them 'happy ' ?! That's fucked up, Jack."  
"That's not-!" Jack stopped and took a deep breath. He looked at the ground for several seconds, squeezing his eyes, before looking back up.  
"That's not what this is-" "Then what is this?"  
Jack stared at Mark in confused anger.   
"What? What do you even me-" "I mean-!"   
Mark looked quickly away, running his fingers through his hair, causing his hoodie to drop down. "I... I don't know!" He flushed out. Jack scoffed, letting out an unhumorus laugh before glaring at Mark.   
"Then why is it so bad, Mark? What is so bad about saying something like that? What, are you worried people will think you're gay?"   
Mark's eyes widened, his face flushing up a pink, and he felt his mouth dry up.  
"What?"  
"How dare Markiplier fall in love with a man, let alone..." Jack shut his mouth, clenching his jaw before continuing to speak. "Nobody... nobody curious about how I feel in this situation or-or how it feels to be shoved into your arms every goddamn day."  
Mark was blinking rapidly now, and he saw Jack's face heating up even more, his voice growing louder by the second as he continued to take small steps toward Mark.  
"Are you embarrassed to be around me? Gotta get defensive whenever people make assumptions?! I don't mind! So, why should you?!"  
"Because we're not... you... you went and told a lie-"  
"I know that!"  
Jack let out a breath, and he looked at the ground and turned a darker red.

"I... I know that ..."

Mark stared at him, and Jack stood there in silence before lifting his head again.  
"Tell me Mark, what's so bad about joking around ?"  
Jack's voice cracked softly, and it made Mark's mind swim, and his heart pound, and he looked around them. 

People.  
People everywhere.

"Jack, we need to go-" "What's so bad about it! Do I make you uncomfortable, Mark? Is... Is that what this is?"  
Mark swallowed tightly, starting to turn a deep red.  
"No, Jack, that's not-"  
"I'll stop doing it, okay? But for a goddamn second, will you just stop?!"  
And Mark felt something flare up inside of him, and he opened his mouth to scream.

"Because I'm not a Fag, Jack!"

Silence.  
Seconds.  
Minutes.  
Moments.  
And Jack could hear his own heartbeat inside of his chest.  
Jack could hear just that.  
Just... his... heart...  
...  
Jack could tell you how it feels to smile.

Jack... 

Jack could tell you how it feels to laugh, how it feels to fall in love slowly without knowing it.  
Jack could tell you how it feels to feel world spinning under his feet and how the trees grow with him. Jack could tell you how it feels to be nothing, but get better anyway.  
Jack could tell you how it felt to hold his hand for the first time and feel everything all at once inside of him, moving and spreading though his body, attacking him whole from below to above his skin, prickling his being. Jack could tell you how it felt to float when he held him against his chest when they hugged for the first time, how his heart beat with the rhythm of some cheesy love song when he messaged him. He could tell you how his tears stung his own cheeks when he finally told him how much he inspired him.

Jack could tell you how it feels to live, yes.  
But also how it feels to die in 10 millions words and more.

... At this moment, Jack could tell you how it feels to feel something more than that, though.

And Jack could tell you how it feels to fall without even going up at all, he could tell you how it feels to drown without water, could tell you how it feels to feel everything and nothing at all.  
But Jack never thought he could tell you how it feels to feel this .  
Jack could hear his own heart end inside of his chest.

It was silent between the two, and Mark instantly felt regret boil in his body, but he made no move or expression to fix it.  
So Jack stepped forward and let his hand and his heart fly forward and shatter into Mark's cheek.


	4. Texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Mark talk it out.

Mark didn't go to the awards that night. He couldn't.  
Jack wore a nice blue suit, and pretended it didn't happen. Mark tweeted out that it was a 'social experiment.' for some stuff, and people needed to calm down. 

#It'sjustaprankbro

He hoped that would clear it up, but he knew most would be skeptical.  
He didn't care though.  
His chest hurt and he couldn't breathe, his mind clouding up and he couldn't make anything with a proper thought.  
I want to drown myself in alcohol.  
Too bad I'll die.  
He sighed and watched the livestream. He grinned widely when he came up for 'Best internet personality award' in the nominees, hearing the room burst into loud screams and cheering.  
It made him feel better for a second, until he saw Jack look at the ground.

Did I really fucked up that bad?

...

Mark decided to take a shower and think rather than dwell.

-

Mark - Hey.  
sent 12:05 am  
seen 12:10 am

Mark - ...  
sent 12:45 am  
seen 1:04 am

Mark - you looked really good tonight.  
sent 1:15 am  
seen 1:16 am

Jackaboi - .  
sent 1:16 am  
seen 1:17 am

Mark - Really really good...  
sent 1:17 am  
seen 1:45 am

Mark - ... I'm proud of you.  
sent 1:18 am  
seen 1:45 am

Mark - You did amazing  
sent 1:52 am  
seen 2:02 am

Mark - You looked amazing  
sent 1:53 am  
seen 2:02 am

Jackaboi - What are you doing  
sent 2:06 am  
seen 2:06 am

Mark - trying to convince you to come to my room so we can talk.  
sent 2:06 am  
seen 2:09 am

Jackaboi - that's not how it works.  
sent 2:11 am  
seen 2:12 am

Mark - ...  
sent: 2:13 am  
seen 3:15 am

Mark - ...  
sent 2:28 am  
seen 3:15 am

Mark - Jack?  
sent 2:36 am  
seen 3:15 am

Mark - I'm sorry.  
sent 2:45 am  
seen 3:15 am

Mark - please come up.  
sent 3:02 am  
seen 3:15 am

Jackaboi - It's 3:30.  
sent 3:35 am  
seen 3:35 am

Mark - So?  
sent 3:36 am  
seen 3:45 am

Mark - ?  
sent 3:41 am  
seen 3:45 am

Mark - it's late and we need to talk.  
sent 3:43 am  
seen 3:45 am

Jackaboi - people will see.  
sent 3:45 am  
seen 3:46 am

Mark - I don't care.  
sent 3:46 am  
seen 3:48 am

Jackaboi - yes you do.  
sent 3:51 am  
seen 3:52 am

Mark - no I don't, please.  
sent 3:54 am  
seen 3:58 am

Mark - I'm trying to fix this.  
sent 3:55 am  
seen 3:58 am

Jackaboi - ...  
sent 4:00 am  
seen 4:01 am

Jackaboi - give me a minute.  
sent 4:05 am  
seen 4:06 am

-

When Jack knocked on the door, it immediately flung open and he was suddenly wrapped in Mark's arms, his body against his, confusion fingers holding him.  
"'M sorry, Jack..."  
Jack didn't bring his hands up.  
"I... I didn't... mean what I said..."  
Jack tensed up.  
"Then why'd you say it?"  
Mark breathed out softy against Jack's neck.  
"Be... Because I... there... there were lots of... thoughts moving in my head and... I was... angry and my mouth was... moving, but I wasn't.. it wasn't me..."  
Mark's breath was slurred, and he sounded groggy and tired, and Jack felt a twinge of guilt for practically making him stay up 4 hours just to see him, but he quickly threw off the feeling.  
Jack didn't speak and Mark felt something crawl in the back of his half awake mind and he groaned.  
"Jack, please say something."  
Jack clenched his jaw, but finally sighed, loosening into Mark's hug.  
"It's..."  
Pause as Mark flicked open a tired eye.  
"It's... it's all my fault. I blew up - If... if I hadn't said anything, if I had just told her the truth, none of this would have happened." Jack responded slowly, his voice cracking a little.  
"Shut up, idiot." Mark mumbled, closing his eye again, and Jack's eyes widened a little. "You did the right thing... yelling at me in front of all those people... I... I deserved it." He said, and Jack rolled his eyes. "Mark, the only thing you deserve is... is a punch in the throat or a hug that will squeeze your organs out." Jack said, his voice sounding tight, but not really meaning it but kind of meaning it.  
Mark chuckled softly into Jack's neck, and sighed. "I... I don't know... which one..." Jack just shrugged and brought his arms around Mark's high back, tipping back a little as Mark continued to bury his face into Jack's neck, Jack trying to hold Mark against him a little.  
Even though Jack was the slightest bit short, they melted into one another finally.  
"I still hate you. Lots." Jack mumbled, and Mark nodded. "If you ever say that shit again, I will kill you." Jack said, his voice passive aggressive, and Mark smirked, his breathing pattern falling fainter. "I don't doubt that."  
They stood there in the doorway, still hugging, and then Jack spoke up.

"Nice save on Twitter , by the way."  
Mark let out half a scoff.  
"mmm'You were checking?"  
"Shut up."

Mark chuckled quietly, and Jack let a soft smile flutter to his mouth, and he closed his eyes.  
"I'm surprised that-" "Jack just... shh..."  
Jack pulled his head back a little to try an look at Mark, but Mark just stepped closer, and Jack rolled his eyes.  
"You're ruining it." Mark said into his neck, and Jack felt his lips move against his skin, and he had a mini heart attack. "Ru-ruining what?" Jack stuttered out, feeling his neck heat up a little, and Mark held him closer, if possible.  
"This."  
Jack blinked several times, and pulled away again, to see his friend lift up his head to send him a soft lazy smile, his eyes barely open.  
"Mark, when was the last time you slept?"  
"Like... two days or so ago..."  
Jack's eyes widened and he went to pull away completely so he could get Mark to bed, but Mark made a noise.  
"M-Mark, let me go so I can at least close the door." Jack said, and Mark shook his head, going back to burying his face deeply into Jack's neck again.  
Jack flushed again, and sighed, maneuvering himself so he could step in a little and close the door. After doing so, he let out a heavy breath and then stumbled back against the door, Mark still leaning on him and his weight pushing him against the wood.  
"You give nice hugs. You're like... a breathing pillow..." Mark slurred, and Jack couldn't help but giggle at that.  
"Mark, I think you need to sl-"

But Jack was unable to finish his sentence.

He felt the lightest kiss being pressed into his neck.  
Then another.  
Then a little higher, and it took everything in Jack not to tilt his head up.

Instead, he grabbed Mark's hands and pulled them from his hips, and suddenly breathing sharply as he felt Mark bite his ear softly.  
"Mark, t-time for bed, yeah?" Jack stuttered out, and Mark ignored him, pressing another soft and tired kiss to his jaw. "Yeah, time for bed." Jack swallowed, before wiggling out of Mark's hands, which weren't gripping him as the man was too tired to do so.  
He circled around him and Mark groaned tiredly, stumbling to lean against the door and press his forehead into it.  
"Mark, c'mon. Bed time." Jack grabbed Mark's hand and tugged him to the bed, Mark stumbling behind him hazily. "J... Jack..." "You've got me confused with some in and out of sleep fantasy, Mark." Jack giggled nervously, and Mark rolled onto the bed.  
Jack moved to the edge of the bed and began to pull off Mark's shoes, throwing them onto the floor, before scooting up and hesitantly placing his hands at Mark's jeans.  
"Hey Jack?" Mark mumbled and Jack tried his best to focus on the denim material in his fingers as he unbuttoned Mark's jeans and began to slide them down his legs. "Yeah?" Jack sighed, his voice a little high, and Mark licked his lips tiredly. 

"Will you stay with me?" 

Jack felt his heart shake inside his chest. "No, I will not." Jack responded, pulling off Mark's jeans finally, and moving up some more to his upper body.  
"Why not?"  
"Because, Mark." Jack said, grabbing the hem of Mark's shirt. "Because why?" He asked, and Jack bit his lip, his heart pounding even more, although his actions didn't show it. "Because we're friends... friends don't do that." Jack said sternly, trying to convince himself so he wouldn't be tempted to do what Mark asked.  
He pulled up Mark's shirt and Mark lifted himself lazily so Jack could pull the shirt above his head.  
"Well friends don't undress each other." Mark slurred, closing his eyes again, and Jack rolled his eyes. "We're not undressing each oth-never mind." Jack shook his head and threw the shirt to the ground.  
"That's different Mark." Jack said, but he was sure Mark was gone now, somewhere else in his mind. He pulled the blankets up to Mark's hips, and adjusted the pillow behind Mark's head softly so he wouldn't already wake him again. He then pulled back and placed his hands in his lap.  
Jack was done here. He should get up and go, get some sleep so he wont be too tired for tomorrow.  
But he couldn't.  
His neck still pounded hotly, skin burning from the memory of Mark's breathing and mouth, and he didn't know what he should do.  
Instead, he stared at Mark's tan chest that slowly melted down to his boxers and he felt his lips part.  


Mark's right. This is not what friends do.  


-  


Mark awoke at 2 in the afternoon, moaning and groaning uncomfortably. He looked around and saw his clothes strewn about and he couldn't even remember getting undressed.  
Jack came over... fell asleep... touched my hand... my stomach... something... too tired  
Mark wiped his still sleepy eyes and slowly crawled out of bed, stumbling to his phone and picking it up.  


Jackaboi - I don't expect you to wake up til noon. My flight leaves tomorrow. Wanna talk at 2:30?  
sent 10:37 am  
seen 2:04 pm  


Jackaboi - Also, in case you don't remember anything from last night, we got high and robbed 40 banks.  
sent 10:40 am  
seen 2:04 pm  


Mark giggled.  


Jackaboi - ...  
sent 10:45 am  
seen 2:04 pm  


Jackaboi - you're a big teddy bear when you're sleepy... :0!  
sent 10:45 am  
seen 2:04 pm  


Mark flushed up and groaned. The sleep deprived version of himself must have been all over Jack last night. He felt embarrassment seep into his cheeks.  


Markimoo - I don't remember a thing, I must have been asleep the entire time. oops :0 :p.  
sent 2:05 pm  
seen 2:26 pm  


Markimoo - ...  
sent 2:05 pm  
seen 2:26 pm  


Markimoo - are we okay?  
sent 2:07 pm  
seen 2:26 pm  


Mark set his phone down and plugged it in, moving to take a shower and closing the door.  


Jackaboi - Not yet. We need to talk.  
sent 2:27 pm  
unread  


Jackaboi - Coffee? There's a Starbucks nearby.  
sent 2:28 pm  
unread  


Jackaboi - Good morning, btw.  
sent 2:28 pm  
unread  


Jackaboi - or afternoon, I guess... :p  
sent 2:29 pm  
unread  


Jackaboi - ...  
sent 2:30  
unread  


Jackaboi - I'm heading over rn :0  
sent 2:34  
unread  


-  


Jack knocked at the door, but instead of his hand pressing out a loud wooden sound, the door just creaked slightly open by the force of Jack's hand. He raised an eyebrow, and took a small step forward to see it open up even more, and he pressed his palm to the door.  
"Mark?"  
He walked in completely, and softly shut the door behind him. His hearing kicked in and he heard the sound of running water behind the wall to his right.  
Jack felt realization dawn on him and he quickly flushed up, moving to back out of the door, when his body froze suddenly at hearing a noise from behind the wall. He felt his mouth dry up and he paused, halfway to the door.  
"Shall... I... stay...? "  
Jack blinked several times, before moving slightly to lean against the wall, pressing his head against it in confusion.  
"Would it be... a... sin? "  
Jack pulled his head back a little to stare at the wall, his skin prickling with pink as he continued to hear Mark's voice fazing through the space between them.  


"If I... can't... help... falling in love... with... you..."  
Jack swallowed, and he turned to look away. Mark's voice was too soft for Jack, too small and uncertain - vulnerable. Mark's voice was something you heard out of the sky, and it shouldn't be passed around.  
"Like a river flows... surely to the sea... darling so it goes..."  
Jack shouldn't be allowed to hear the things Mark has to sing out of his sky voice. He moved to back out of the room again, gripping the doorknob and about to turn it when the next words made his heart sting in his chest, sending a sudden soft voltage through his body.  


"Somethings... are meant to be... oh."  
Jack stared at the doorknob, his entire body glued as Mark's voice wouldn't let him leave, notes curling around his body and pulling him back in and towards the wall, pushing him to sit down and lean his back against it, and softly pulling down his eyelids.  
Jack couldn't hear or think anything other than Mark's voice and it made sense for some reason.  
"Take... my... hand..."  
Jack's heart did another electric thing in his chest, and he pulled his knees up to his chest to hold himself close, wanting the words and the voice and Mark to wrap his arms around him and make him feel safe.  
"Take my whole... life... too..."  
Jack let out a soft breath.  
"For I..."  
Jack's voice cracked into a whisper as he spoke along with Mark's.  


"Can't... help..."  
"Falling in love... with... you..."  


Jack relaxed against the wall, breathing softly for a while and waiting for another sound. Waiting for Mark to sing another something that made him float.  
When suddenly, the water stopped on the other side, and Jack's eyes quickly flicked open, immediately falling out of his daze. He quickly sat up and moved out the door, shutting it as quietly as possible, and then leaning back against it to let out a breath he had been holding.  
It was quiet, and then a grin flitted to his lips and he couldn't stop smiling. His heart was pounding thickly against his chest and he brought his arms to wrap around himself, trying to hold in small giggles. He was blushing mad, and Jack let the memory of Mark's voice weave his thudding heart, tickling him as he thought about Mark looking at him and saying those words and it made Jack die inside a little more.  
Jack knocked at the door after he finished composing himself, figuring 10 minutes was enough for Mark to be dressed. His skin began to prickle a pink again as he pursed his lips to keep from giggling at Mark's voice.  
He waited, and then noticed the doorknob turn and the door in front open completely.  
Then suddenly, Jack's face exploded with color, immediately - as any other normal person would - glancing down to Mark's exposed chest and then back up at his face quickly. Jack's eyes were probably a little bit wider than they should've been, but he couldn't help it.  
"Hey," Mark greeted, still running a towel though his red wet hair.  
"Uh-h-hey... dude..." Jack responded awkwardly, and blushed even harder, but he had to keep holding his gaze with Mark, or he would stare at his chest again, and then down to his hips which curved into the dark jeans he as wearing 

and oh god I'm looking again.  


"Come in." Mark said nonchalantly, and Jack did so, his entire everything suddenly hot because Mark's topless body was still damp 

and Jesus I need a minute.  


"You wanted to talk?" Mark asked, closing the door and walking behind Jack as the green haired body made his way to the bed, sitting down and crossing his legs.  


I can't believe this fucking asshole said all that shit to me yesterday and then kissed my neck and sings adorably in the shower and then answers the fucking door without a goddamn shirt on, Jesus save my sinning soul.  


"Uh, yeah..." Jack stuttered out, and Mark nodded, moving to his bag to grab a red shirt. He threw it on, and turned to look at Jack, who quickly looked up to meet Mark's eyes.  
They stared at one another, until Jack shut his eyes, shaking his head and inhaling sharply.  
"We... we need to talk about yesterday,"  
Mark's heart fell in his chest, and he moved to sit next to Jack on the bed, which made Jack tense up a little. "I know I apologized... I just..." Jack looked at his lap. "I just think we overreacted is all... and... and we said some things we didn't mean..." Jack mumbled out, turning his head so Mark didn't have to see his expression. However, Mark turned to look at him anyway, and swallowed.  
"It's my fault-" "Mark, seriously-" "I know, I just... I don't want you blaming yourself for anything. Everything that has ever happened has probably been my fault anyway." Mark said, his voice a little lighter at the end, trying to joke a little.  
Jack let a half smile trace his lips for a second, but then it fell again.  
There was another silence between the two, Jack in his own mind, but Mark couldn't help but feel as if he should move.  


Should I hug him, or would it be too random? Would he care? Would he be comforted, or not want me to...  
Why the fuck should I even move in the first place?  


"Hey, Mark?" Jack asked, and Mark felt his inward debate die off, humming in response. "What was it that you were going to ask me?" Jack looked up at him, meeting his gaze, and Mark felt his heart suddenly flip against his ribcage.  
Mark decided to go for the safer route though, and raised an eyebrow.  
"What makes you think I remember?"  
Jack stared at him and shrugged, turning to look down at his feet. "I dunno... just... seemed important, I guess..."  
And it had been. Mark wasn't sure what he had been planning on asking Jack first, there were lots of things he wanted to say at once, but he was going to say something.  


There was another silence, before Mark sighed.  
"Coffee?" He asked, and Jack shook his head.  
"I... I kind of just want to hang out here..."  
Mark blinked.  
"Okay."


	5. I've Got Issues

Jack ordered pizza and they flipped through Netflix, deciding to watch One Punch Man, because why the fuck not?  
They ate and watched T.V. together, neither paying much attention to their bodies slowly drawing closer together, like the ocean and moon. 

The clock grew later and it was 11:30 when Jack felt a hand touch the back of his head.  
He then felt several feather light touches trace up his head and to the top, before they swirled a couple strands of green in a pair of fingers.  
Jack didn't know how to respond, not wanting to say anything, but not sure if he should.  
He decided to keep his mouth shut.

-

Jack had sunk deep into Mark's side as Mark lifted his arm more to stroke more of Jack's soft hair, and Jack kept his eyes trained on the screen.  
Both of them pretended not to notice the other pressing into them, and didn't speak at all as the night drew on. 

It was when Mark started tugging softly at Jack's hair, did Jack let out a tiny sound, closing his eyes a little.  
Mark's hand froze in his hair, and Jack's eyes popped open quickly, his face turning a deep crimson.  
"S-Sorry, did I hurt you?" Mark mumbled and Jack felt his insides burn up and stir like soup in a pot.  
He just shook his head, not bothering to meet Mark's eyes, which were staring holes into his burning cheeks.  
They continued watching and Mark continued his soft tugs. Jack felt his body heat up at everything. 

-

It was when Jack's breathing began to become faint and soft, did Mark turn his head.  
"Tired?" He mumbled lightly, and Jack nodded dazily.  
Mark swallowed and nodded.  
There was another silent pause until Mark looked at Jack and things just disappeared.  
His entire brain just kind of went for it, and even his conscience kept it's mouth shut.

So, he dipped his face into the crook of Jack's neck, pressing a soft kiss at the skin. 

Jack, too tired to have a real reaction, let out a soft breath, tilting his head to allow Mark more access.  
Mark was too caught up on Jack's neck to realise that the boy had actually moved to consent him more access, and he pressed another kiss to his neck, lips making soft noises against Jack's skin. Jack hummed tiredly, sound a little higher than normal.  
Mark's body tilted a little, and he brought his hand to meet Jack's side, pulling him close.  
He began to nibble softly at his ear, and Jack sighed softly in response.

"Jack," He whispered, voice low and said boy hummed dazily.  
"M-Mark," He let out, voice low and whispy.  
Mark kissed Jack's neck again, and his eyes opened slowly.

"Mark..."

Mark bit down on Jack's neck, which made him let out a small sound, tilting his head back, his hand moving to grip the back of Mark's neck. 

"Love this neck," Mark breathed out and Jack bit his lip, his body beginning to stir with heat.  
"Love..."  
Mark hesitated.

"Love this," He stuttered. He was tired, sure, but he had a filter somewhere. 

Mark felt Jack's heart pound through his skin, and Jack tugged back a little, and the older boy flinched. He dropped his head down lightly, and then looked at him.  
It was silent as they stared at one another, eyes tired and everything. Jack blinked, before glancing down at his mouth.

Jack's mind didn't really think about it. It took one look, and he sort of knew what he was going to do next. 

He moved his head forward to press a sloppy kiss to his lips and Mark immediately shut his eyes, pulling him closer.  
Jack breathed out heavily, squeezing his eyes tightly as he felt Mark's hand trail from his hip to his neck. 

The moment was candy; sweet and could possibly make Jack diabetic at how much he wanted more of Mark all at once.  
They pulled away for a second, and Jack licked his lips.

"Mark," He said breathlessly, and said boy resumed pressing open mouthed kisses to his neck and Jack bit his lip again.  
"Ah, fuck-"  
He could feel his hot breath attacking him, and he swallowed, adams apple bobbing lightly as Mark kept kissing him.

His mouth lit him on fire. 

"Mine." Mark said softly, voice low and Jack felt something filthy slug through his body as he let out a choked sound.  
Jack turned his head again, dipping it lower to capture Mark's mouth again.

All the pent up tension was pressing and exploding between them, and neither of them were fully aware of what was actually happening, but it was happening and the other needed the other right now to make up for all the wasted time.  
The two just kind of went and moved with it like the ocean moved into the earth.  
Jack slowly crawled onto Mark's lap, straddling him and cupping his cheeks, mouth never escaping his. Mark gripped his hips and pressed back, opening his mouth to share breaths with Jack.

They panted, and pressed tired kisses to the other's mouth. Jack felt Mark slowly begin to move past his lips and he shuddered, pulling back a little and laying his head down on his chest, catching his breath. He could feel Mark's heart beat quickly against his ear as he felt the boy's hands come up his back and rub him lightly.

They sat there silently, and they both allowed for their sudden actions begin to dawn on the two.  
They sat, panting softly for a good four silent minutes before Mark opened his mouth.

"Remember when you told me you loved me on the way to Disney?" Mark asked, and Jack was brought back to the moment, and he nodded his head softly against Mark's chest.  
"And I took your hand?"  
Another nod.  
"The entire ride to Disney I wasn't sure if I should have kept holding your hand or not. I think that was the only time in my life where I freaked out about touching someone."  
Jack swallowed.  
"And I tried to convince myself that-that I was holding your hand platonically because I didn't want to be proven that..."  
A pause and Mark took a breath.  
"That I was interested in you. That, for an entire year and a half, the internet, that had been screaming in my face about you and I, was... right..."  
Jack lifted his head a little to meet Mark's eyes, but they were shut.  
"And that's why I was so upset at you yesterday. And why I didn't want to be with you the day before. And at Disney, when I was squeezing your hand. I didn't want them to be right-not because of my pride or anything like that... it's the fact that... well, the world seemed to realise it before I did. And it felt as if they had dictated our lives, and that's not... well, that's not how I wanted to fall in love with you."  
Jack inhaled sharply.  
"But also... I wanted to make myself unlike you-somehow," Mark said, before he let out an unhumorous laugh at the statement. "Because... because of..."  
He bit his lip, and opened his eyes to look at Jack, who was staring right at him, eyes full of every emotion on the planet. 

"Because of my mom. Who, my entire life, always told me who to love, and how to love."

Jack stared at him, waiting for his friend to continue.  
"I have spent my entire life thinking that I was broken because of someone I brought home once, and my mom didn't approve of them."  
At that, Mark's voice cracked, and Jack brought a hand up to his cheek. He stroked his thumb at his cheekbone and Mark swallowed.  
"And I tried so hard to tell myself that I was wrong, wrong about... I-I dont know, about everything?" He flushed out, and Jack licked his lips.  
"But..."  
Mark took a breath.  
"But you make me right, Jack. You make me righter than everything-about everything,"  
Jack smiled a little, his face turning a deep shade of red.

"And I... I love you."

Jack watched as a tear streamed down Mark's cheek and Jack quickly wiped it away, and then leaned forward, resting his forehead against his.  
"I love you too, Mark." He said softly, and Mark grinned, leaning forward to capture his mouth again.

You're kissing him.  
I know.

They pulled away, and Mark took a breath.  
"You really love me? After all the confusing stuff I've put you through?" He asked, and Jack giggled lightly.  
"I really really do, Mark." He said.  
They stared at one another, before grins bursted at their mouths and the sun was brighter on both of their smiling lips than Jack's alone on that day in February. 

He's my issue. My everything. 

Yeah, he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've uploaded all of this in one day! I wrote it a while ago and ah I'm really happy this was my first post on AO3. ALSO IM SOBBING BECAUSE I WASNT EXPECTING ANYBODY TO READ IT THIS QUICK BUT AFTER I UPLAODED THE THIRD CHAPTER I WAS SURPRISED TO SEE PEOPLE COMMENTING AND LIKING IT AND HONESTLY THANK YOU YOU GUYS MADE MY DAY AAAHH OKAY TIME TO UPLOAD MORE GAY STUFF
> 
> If you liked this, make sure you check out my Septiplier Collection series often! That's where my septiplier stories/oneshots will go. Thank you for reading! :)


	6. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jack wake up.   
> Mark and Jack go home.

The earth takes a gentle pause on it’s axis the next morning. It smells like the sunrise, and it is, as it melts through the window of Mark Fischbach’s hotel room for the final time in Austin, Texas, a thought that neither him or his ‘friend’, sleeping in the space next to him, wanted to think about.   
It had gotten to that taste in Jack’s mouth that he could no longer even sleep as he slowly crumbled awake in a nasty, bitter way. He ignored the fact that there was a person in the bed next to him, and the fact that this wasn’t his hotel room, and moved to the bathroom.   
He went to brush his teeth before stopping.   
  
There it was. The click.   
  
Jack stared down at the unfamiliar toothbrush in his hand before it hit him. He had come over to Mark’s room the night before and-  
Jack’s mouth tingled and he brushed his fingers across the sensitive skin. The sensitive skin that Mark had grazed with his own just several hours ago.   
The memory sent chills down Jack’s spine, and he turned his head to look at the bare back of his friend, rolled over and asleep as the night wished.   
  
Jack dropped the toothbrush and it clattered into the sink and he jumped before grabbing it and placing it away. He decided to thoroughly wash his mouth out with mouthwash before he finally left the bathroom, looking at his fate.  
The fate that was Markiplier, Mark Fischbach, Jack’s Dream Come True. _Oh god…_ _  
_  
He swallowed and he held himself close, blushing as he looked down before realizing he was in boxers. His eyes widened and he looked around for his jeans quickly, embarrassed. Why was he embarrassed? _Oh, yes, friend, friend friend friend_.   
This buzzed in Jack’s mind as he bent down and looked under the bed for his jeans, /christ/ where were they? He kept looking and looking as the word friend slowly became imaginary. Then again, this entire moment was imaginary.   
  
When Jack stood, his breath caught. Reality didn’t exist. His entire world was popping-an orange balloon rising into the blue sky, rising up and up and up and of course it can  _only_   go up unless something pops it, and the sight of Mark sleeping in the bed Jack had just fallen asleep in was the needle to Jack’s balloon.  
  
Sweet butterflies shot through him and his mouth parted. He wanted to move over to Mark and touch him and his shoulder and his skin and everything that Mark was but then oh yes, the mission; find pants. Only cowardly soldiers abandon missions. Jack quickly went back to looking.   
Why was he in a rush to go?  
 _Yes flight.  
Oh god. Oh no.  
_  
Jack stood up and grabbed at his hair and hurriedly moved over to grab his phone, standing away, chewing his nail as he-oh god, he hoped he hadn’t slept in and- _  
Christ, breathe, Jack. Dude, it’s okay, alright?  
Just, take a deep breath.   
Okay, it’s 7:30. That’s early. We’re okay.  
Mark is asleep behind me.  
Isn’t that…. Awesome?  
_  
Jack turned and slowly grinned at Mark’s figure, his heart actually restarting the circle of life. He turned back away to grin and giggle to himself.  
  
 _Hell yeah it is dude!  
_ _Every fucking way of hella cool in the English language._   
  
Jack reveled in how he felt at the current time as Mark slowly woke, grumbling and sitting up. Mark, unlike Jack, immediately remembered everything from the night before and was very glad to see Jack’s butt, which was covered in flamingos by the way, standing off to the side.  
“Hello birds.” Mark’s voice was gruff in the silence, laced with sleep as he rubbed his eyes, sitting up more and Jack turned and smiled, eyes sparkling.   
“Did’ya have a good sleep?” Jack asked, walking back over to the bed as his heart pounded more. “Mhm…” Mark hummed, finishing with his face rub. Jack nodded and licked his lips.   
  
And then the heartburn. You know the feeling you get when you have too much candy, or energy drinks? And like, your throat gets all hot and your chest kinda burns up and beats too fast and you’re sure you’re about to actually die? That was Jack at this very moment.   
  
_Oh god am I actually diabetic-  
_  
Jack watched as Mark got up and stretched, moving to the bathroom to do his morning business. Oh geez. Jack decided to roll back in the comforters, relaxing. It was 7 in the morning, it wasn’t like he needed to be anywhere any time soon. Yeah? Ugh, he wished.   
  
When Mark came out, fresh breath and good feelings, he fell back into the bed. Jack smiled at the dip behind him before jumping when he felt bare, strong arms wrap around his middle, as well as a body press up against his back. His breath hitched.   
  
Yeah, Jack was sure this was where he died. This couldn’t be real. None of it could. It’s possible things like this could happen when the sky turns orange and blue dandelions begin to grow and the color of Jack’s skin turns a bright sunny yellow, like the color flittering through their windows, and what might have happened to Mark and Jack’s fingers back in February.  
  
“Hi,” Mark breathed deeply behind him and Jack almost let out an actual embarrassing moan, _oh my god???_ Jack swallowed, feeling nerves spike through him and he wet his lips.   
“Hey…” He mumbled quietly and he felt Mark’s lips stretch into a smile against the skin at his neck. And then he felt a kiss at his neck. Then another kiss at his neck. Then another.   
  
“Mark…” Jack swallowed nervously and Mark hummed and oh my god, what was that feeling? Oh no, that disturbingly, terrifyingly too familiar feeling that was seeping past the flamingos at Jack’s waist and he pulled away out of fright, giggling.   
“Take me to dinner first.” He tried to lighten the mood and yes!!!! His jeans, finally. He picked them up and managed to pull them on as Mark chuckled behind him, moving to grab a towel.   
“Wish I could, but not tonight. Maybe in a few months?” He asked and Jack kind of stopped, feeling his throat tighten.   
  
_Two things, okay, process it, ‘cus two things, baby:  
_ 1: Mark wanted to take Jack out to dinner.  
2: Jack wouldn’t see Mark ever again until necessary.  
  
These things circled around Jack’s head and he swallowed. “Sounds… nice…” He licked his lips and turned around just as Mark did.   
They made eye contact and this /had/ to be imaginary. There was no way Mark was looking at him like that. But Mark was, lazy smile and good, brown eyes flickering all over him. “I’m gonna shower…” He hummed and Jack nodded.   
_  
Then, no wait, Mark can’t go now?? I have to go-I’ve got to get back and pack and-  
_  
The weight fell on Jack like a mountain. Jack was going to have to go home soon. And so was Mark. They were both having to go home soon. Oh no.   
Don’t worry, this happens all the time. They hug and wave and Jack goes and Mark goes and they don’t talk… for several weeks… _oh no…_  
  
Suddenly, this was all too much and Jack broke out of it as he heard Mark shut the door to the bathroom. “Mark! Mark, wait-” He turned around and banged quickly at the door and Mark opened it, eyebrow raised.   
  
“Woah, what? What’s wrong?” He frowned and Jack blushed, swallowing. Mark caught the crimson gaze and blushed too, assuming Jack was going to ask for something far too early in their relationship-  
  
 _Relationship? Seriously?  
Yeah…. I kissed him.  
When he was half asleep.  
He kissed me too-  
Yeah, when /he was half asleep/.  
Okay? So what-I love him. He loves me. That means something, yeah? It has to-  
  
_Mark was brought from his quick thoughts when Jack swallowed. “Mark I-uh… I’ve got to go soon.” He wet his lips.   
  
Oh. Jack’s thoughts swelled in Mark’s head too. _Their fate. Oh no._   


Jack looked away and Mark nodded slowly. “Okay… um… do you want me to come get you after I get out of the shower? Assuming you’re gonna go and, uh… pack.” The word was a tasteless, numbful, venomous chunk of bark from a dying tree on Mark’s tongue, and Jack nodded, tasting it for a moment as he leaned up and nervously kissed Mark for the first time since the night before. 

Mark’s breath caught slightly at the sudden affection and he reached around slowly, holding him. Jack relaxed and the kiss slowly fell into an embrace as he pulled away and hugged him.  
“I’ll be right back.”  
  
And just like that, Jack was saying the same words to Mark at the airport, his terminal being called to board his plane.  
  
Mark was stunned. Lost for words. _Is this how it felt, then? To love something and have it snatched away from you?_  
 _  
Woah. Love. Big big big word there buddy.  
_ _Yeah? Asshole, Jack loves me too.  
_ _But c’mon. How deep is that love? How deep is it, Mark?  
_ __Fuck you. Fuck you fuck you fuck you-  
  
“Hey,” Jack reached forward and cupped Mark’s cheek, smiling and swallowing. “Think of it this way; we have so much more to look forward to when I get back.” He mumbled softly, eyes flickering to his mouth. Mark nodded and fluttered his eyes shut.  
   
“You… You should go…” He mumbled and stepped a little closer, but Jack stepped back and dropped his hand. “Don’t think I’ll forget about this, Mark Fischbach.” He licked his lips, staring up at him through his eyelashes. He smiled softly as Mark’s eyes flickered back open.  
“Last night was...  really important to me. Really really…” He blushed and Mark smiled slowly.    
“Yeah. Me too.”  
  
Several more butterfly words were exchanged and one long, heterosexual hug, before Jack pulled back, grabbed his things, and boarded his plane, sending him one last grin.  


Mark was half expecting him to come rushing out. Mark was half expecting a lot of things. 

And then Jack disappeared, and Mark stood there. Yet, nothing changed.   
  
_Shouldn’t the world stop? I mean, look at him! He left! He’s gone… Jack’s gone, and I won’t be able to see him for god knows how long.  
_  
 _Shouldn’t the world stop…?_   
  
Mark felt as if he were dropping into a hole, and he dragged his feet, which had sunken deep into the floor, and pulled himself further and further from Jack.   
  
_What a nightmare, watching Jacksepticeye leave you in the dust. What a nightmare._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one ended kind of slowly. I realize that this one may be reallllyyy short compared to the others and I apologize for that! But hey, A FUCKING UPDATE LETS ALL GIVE A CLAP FOR CONTENT (me) fucKING CLAP. 
> 
>  
> 
> thank you.  
> hope you enjoyed this one!
> 
> ALSO PLEASE COMMENT:::  
> Should i:  
> \- skip ahead like, a great deal into their relationship and um.. some special stuff...  
> or  
> \- should I take it slow and have cute texts over their times away from one another?
> 
> Pls comment it will affect future chapters and the length of this story,

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY FUCK thanks for reading go on my friend read the next :'^)


End file.
